Jessie threesome
by sfu7
Summary: Emma stays up to have fun ( my first story)


I do not own any of the characters from Jessie

Bertram was in the living room sleeping while Jessie and the kids were sleeping in there rooms Emma stayed up and was in her room and was vary horny she was playing with her pussy rubbing her clit she wanted a real cock her fingers where not good enough anymore so she thought who could she get to fuck her then she remembered that Bertram was down stairs she could always see his hard cock when she was around she put on her shorts and t shirts and left her bra she knew she looked sexy to him you could see her nice young D cup tits and round ass so she and headed Down stairs where she woke Bertram up and asked him to give her a massage Bertram said yes since it was his job to do what the kids wanted and he wanted to feel Emma body she lead him up stairs where Bertram was staring at her ass going up the stairs he was already getting hard Emma stood in front of the couch and took her shirt of and was top less

Bertram: what are you doing Emma

Emma:Don't you give massages when their naked

Bertrum went along with it wanting to see Emma naked Bertram was getting even harder

Emma took her shorts and panties off and laid down

Bertram started to rub Emma's shoulders and he started to rub downward and he went to the sides of her and rubbed the side of her boobs he got to about her ass and he went a little lower the longer he rubbed Emma said nothing so he kept going and found himself at Emma's tight pussy he started to rub her pussys lips making Emma moan he slowly started to slide a finger into her pussy Emma was getting vary horny with Bertram's hands rubbing her she got up and told Bertram I have something else you can do for me Bertram starring at her gorgeous young body

Bertrum: what is it Emma

Emma: i want you to sit down and let me help you now

Bertram sat down and waited to see what Emma was going to do Emma sat on Bertram's lap facing him completely nude she started to kiss Bertrum Bertrum grabbed Emma's ass while they made out Emma then got on her knees and started taking off his pants Bertrum cock stood at 8 inches not even completely hard Emma started to suck his cock and could get about 7 inches in her mouth on her own he sat back and loved Emma sucking his cock his cock finally hot rock hard and was 10 inches big which he grabbed Emma by the hair and forced her to take all 10 inches in her mouth Emma gaged on it she loved it though the kids in 8th grade had no where near as big cocks Emma then got up and told Bertrum to follow her she lead him into her room wear Bertrum took his shirt of and then bent Emma over her bed and started to pound her tight pussy Emma was practically screaming moaning "harder harder" Emma loved it so loud with Bertrum pounding her pussy he started to pull on her hair Jessie was in the room over and heard something coming from her room so she went to go see what it was Emma was riding Bertram's cock cowgirl style when Jessie cam in the door

Jessie : "what's all this noise "Seeing what's going on "EMMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING "

Emma :" nothing "trying to cover her self

Bertrum just laid there with his cock completely hard

Jessie walks over to Bertrum and puts her and on his cock and starts stroking it

Jessie : then what's this Maybe we can share what do you think about that Bertrum

Bertrum:"sounds good to me but you should get this off" Bertrum unhooked Jessie's bra and took her panties off Jessie then got on her knees and started to suck his cock Emma then joined her they both shared it but then Bertrum grabbed Jessie and bent her over Emma's bed and started fucking her like he did Emma

Emma went to the other side of the but so while Jessie was being fucked she could also eat her out Emma then cumed into Jessie's mouth at the same time as Jessie cumed while Bertrum was fucking her after she cumed Bertrum stuck his cock into her ass doing anal Jessie liked it rough After pounding Jessie's ass Bertrum finally cumed he took his cock out and cumed on her ass and in her pussy

Bertrum: Emma it's your turn again

Bertrum then bent Emma over the bed and started to pound her tight pussy Emma let out loud moans not as used to it as Jessie Jessie was making Emma eat her out and lick the cum off while being fucked Bertrum the shoved his cock in too Emma's ass when he was about to cum he pulled Emma and Jessie off the bed onto there knees where they both started to suck and stroke his cock and he cumed all over there faces

First story please leave feed back on how it was and maybe what characters you want me to write about next


End file.
